Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising such a backrest adjuster.
Various backrest adjusters having easy-entry functions are known from the prior art, these allowing easier entry into a rear, for example second seat row of a vehicle. The easy-entry function is actuable by an actuating or unlocking lever which is usually arranged on a backrest of the vehicle seat, with the result that the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots out of an entry region. If the seat is arranged on rails, the vehicle seat can additionally or alternatively be displaceable out of the entry region in the direction of travel when the actuating or unlocking lever is actuated.